Heart Like A Stallion
by BroadBeginnings
Summary: Skylar Desmond had planned on being a normal teenage girl. Her stuck up family, however, had other plans. Her only salvation is to sneak off to parties at night and, after hours of begging, beginning her first year at public school. The idea of normal, it seems, is difficult for a girl who sees and hears things that no one else does. Scott/OC


_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

_**Heart Like A Stallion**_

Chapter 1: Always Plan For One Night Stands

* * *

Music pounded through the house, people swarmed together in a massive rave, alcohol on their breath and makeup smeared on their cheeks. Dancing into one another, the energy flowed through the room as quickly as the marijuana flowed through their head.

Skylar, the petite blonde beauty who had a way with parties, rounded the corner to the kitchen for her fourth shot in the last half hour. Even through the haze and effect of the alcohol in her system, she couldn't get into the partying mood tonight. She felt her body tipping around and she looked around hastily for any sort of entertainment. Her eyes followed the girls across the floor grinding on the floor and then moved over to the boys playing bizarre drinking games. A guy approached her from her right as she stepped gracefully into the next room, her hand immediately pushed his chest away, not wasting her time on any boring, easy boy.

And then, her eyes caught it. He stepped into the room with a dangerously handsome aura and tan skin like the Arabian desert. A grin spread across her face, stepping forward with the same grace any party queen loved to flaunt, her french tipped nails brushing over her pale, blue, tight dress. Challenge accepted.

Fixing her platinum blonde hair one last time, she approached the boy closer, flaunting her clunky white heels as she strut towards him. His eyes locked on to hers, and the deliciously green hues in his eyes flared up. She smirked, and then lowered the grin into a gentle smile.

"Hey, cutie," she eyed him one last time and bit into her pink lip, "What brings you to a party like this?"

He began stuttering and stammering as she flicked her eyebrows to encourage the nervousness. She waited another second, seeing he wasn't finding much to say. "Tell you what," she leaned forward, lips pressed to his ear, "If you think of something good to say, I'll be in the kitchen getting food." She winked through her thick lashes and added, "I'm starving." And walked away, hair twirling in a whirl as she walked off towards the kitchen.

He turned to his awkward friend, grinning ear to ear as he pointed him to follow. "Scott," he called, "We came to have fun, go!"

He was coming, she could feel it. She held up her finger, getting a large cocktail for them to share. He walked into the kitchen, eyes falling on the small girl sitting beside a large glass. She turned as if she knew he was there and held up her finger, beckoning him over. He sat down on the stool next to her and nervously wrung his hands, grinning as she pushed the drink towards him.

"Skylar," she said simply, batting her lashes at him, "My name is Skylar."

"I'm Scott, hi," he held up and hand and then gladly accepted the drink, using one of the straws to suck it down.

"I hope you don't mind," she smiled, looking over at the bartender, "I like to mix my drinks."

"No, that's great, you're great," he paused, cringing at his words, "I mean the drink is good." She giggled, pushing her brows together in amusement as he tripped on his words.

"So what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" She pulled her pale shoulders up as her arms spread out onto the counter.

He smiled shyly, pulling on his ear as he responded, "Just getting out for once, I'm busy all the time so it's nice to," he paused, involuntarily looking her up at down and swallowing, "get out."

She smirked, seeing that she was obviously getting to him. "So Scott," she leaned in, "Do you want to, you know... get out." He swallowed the last of the drink, nervous grin growing as she took his hand and led him out.

...

The dawn had just broke when she was crawling silently from Scott's bed, searching for her clothing in quiet haste as Scott laid passed out under the covers. She had to admit, he was a handsome boy. Almost cute enough to stay in bed with, but Skylar knew better. These boys wanted the same thing that she always had, a good time. Not a cuddle buddy, not a life partner- A quick, good lay. Pulling the last of her clothes together, she slipped them on and peeked out the window, seeing if she could sneak out the side. Noticing it was a little ways down, she opted for the stairs, stealthily sneaking out of the room and down a flight of steps. Her once perfect makeup was smudged to the point that it was almost nonexistent. Her straightened blonde hair had already begun curling on it's ends, and her clothes were stretched from the greedy way Scott pulled on them the night before.

She peeked around the bottom floor, making sure no parents were presently awake before hurrying out the door to get home before her parents woke up. She checked her phone, noting the time as roughly six in morning, which gave her an hour to get home before her parents always scheduled wake-up time. She looked around and found the street name and house number, plugging it into her GPS before beginning to jog, heels in hand as she snuck through the morning and to the side of her home after twenty minutes. She climbed up the tree and through the barely open window, shutting it as quietly as possible. She tiptoed to the bathroom to hop in the shower.

She looked around the bathroom, sighing at the not-so-humble set of plumbing around her. Her parents were loaded, leaving her practically set for life in terms of money. She snuck out at nights to get a real taste of life before her parents pushed her into the world shown as a stuck up private schooling girl. Except this year. This year, she begged her parents to let her go to Beacon Hills High School "as a learning experience." They were hesitant, but agreed none-the-less.

Today was her first day in a normal school, starting her junior year as a regular high school student. Her mother demanded she continue to dress like a lady, and so she had to force herself into little sun dresses and pretty flats. They weren't exactly her idea of quality clothing, but it kept her mother happy. As long as her mother was happy, they'd never expect that she's made a living out of running on four hours of sleep, 2 shots of 5 Hour Energy, and a caramel macchiato. She planned to keep it that way.

After taking a nice long shower, Skylar tucked her night clothes under her dresser, fitting it in the crevice left between the carpet and its bottom. She then sat in front of her vanity, adjusting her fluffy pink robe, and began fixing her hair and makeup for the day. She touched a small remote off to the side of the vanity, turning on her stereo to "Cher Lloyd - Want U Back". She applied her makeup much lighter than she had the night before, keeping a nice, conservative look as her hair dried itself out. Once done with that, she used her blow-dryer to speed up the process a bit.

By the time it was all done, her hair bounced in light curls against her shoulder, long bangs pinned back with a small, decorative pin. Pink flowers dangled from her ears, matching her pink and white sun dress and white, lace-y flats. She felt like a barbie doll, but at least she wasn't wearing a uniform like she used to. Thank God for that.

She knew her naturally sarcastic nature had to be properly concealed from her family and their friends, but at least at this school she could be herself. None of her mother or father's friend's kids went to the school, so the biggest worry she had was if the teachers had a problem with her. Which, they wouldn't, she was sure.

She felt a little like she was taking her first step being a normal kid. She's always been something... Well, special. She wasn't sure what it was. Her father told her to ignore it, but it overwhelmed her sometimes. It was like she just knew people. She knew how to get in their heads, she knew how they felt, she knew what they'd like or hate. It was hard to explain. Sometimes, she saw things and people that no one else could see. Her father taught her to just block it out and walk away like she wasn't staring at a person no one else saw.

It only discouraged her when she continued to see it, and she was convinced that she needed to learn to completely block it out to be normal. That, however, seemed to make itself increasingly more difficult as her life progressed. Everywhere she went, someone stood in the corner or in a desk and no one else saw them or heard them.

Pushing it to the back of her mind, she told herself she was going to have a normal year and make some real friends. So far, the only people she's ever connected with are unnatural and nonexistent to the outer world.

Checking the time, Skylar reached for her keys and hurried out the door, getting into her white 1977 convertible Ford Mustang. Her father told her it was a classic, but she would've been happy with anything that ran. She had the top down, turning up her music as she pulled out of the driveway and towards her 'new life'. She could only hope this new life was a good one. She felt great, alive, as she drove out down the road.

When she pulled into the school parking lot, however, she suddenly felt overwhelmed. As though a million people were crammed in the school even if she knew for a fact there was only a small number of students. Her throat tightened, looking around to see a couple of people on the side walk. Kids seemed to walk through them, like they weren't there. She licked her lips, gripping the steering wheel. She silently wondered if she should give up on public school. There was something very not right about the place. She wrote it off as her psyching herself out, and reached over to snatch her bag and open up her car door. After pulling her car's top up, she headed for the door in search for the office.

Then, he caught her eye. The tan beauty from last night. She held her breathe, blue eyes widening before she lifted her bag to cover her face as she searched for salvation. Her eyes caught a cute strawberry blonde girl at her locker and she rushed towards her, putting on a smile.

"Excuse me," she caught the girl's attention, watching as she looked at Skylar up and down, "Where's the office?" The ginger girl smiled, her judgmental face slightly less guarded when she realized Skylar was new.

"Right up those stairs and around the corner," she opened her lip gloss as she finished, "On your right." Skylar thanked her happily and then hurried past her, hoping to slip out of the area and away from Scott before he had a chance to notice her pass.

So far, public school is a nightmare that Skylar would much gladly wake up from.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is set at the very beginning of 3b. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I liked to right it. Skylar's going to be a really interesting character. I'm so excited to see how she develops. Anyways, leave your comments and criticism in review (button below!) and tell me what you think! I hope everyone enjoyed it! See you next chapter !**


End file.
